tierlexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rotfuchs
Beschreibung Körperbau Der Rotfuchs gehört zur Familie der http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Exzellent3.png Hunde (Canidae). Doch in Vielem ist er der Katze sehr ähnlich: die erstaunliche Sprunggewandheit, das geduckte Anschleichen an eine Beute, das Zucken der Schwanzspitze bei Erregung und die sich zu einem senkrechten Schlitz verengenden Pupillen. Warum der Fuchs als einziger aus seiner Familie solch katzenartige Züge aufweist, läuft wohl auf eine Ursache hinaus: Er hat sich auf dieselbe Beute spezialisiert wie Kleinkatzen (Felinae). Immer wieder überrascht einen die Tatsache, wie klein der Fuchs eigentlich ist. Sein Körper ist nämlich nur zwischen 45,5 und 90 Zentimeter lang und 30 bis 55,5 Zentimeter hoch (Nowak, 1991). Die Ohrlänge beträgt 8,82 bis 9,18 Zentimeter, die Hinterfußlänge liegt bei 14,05 bis 16,7 Zentimeter. Aber erst der rundliche und buschige Schwanz von durchschnittlich 40 Zentimeter (rund 70% der Kopf-Rumpf-Länge) Länge verleiht ihm den stattlichen Eindruck. Durchschnittlich wiegt der Fuchs zwischen 5,7 (Fähe) und 6,8 Kilogramm (Rüde). Nach Nowak (1991) liegt das Maximalgewicht eines Rotfuchses bei gut 14 Kilogramm. Der sich nach hinten verjüngende geschmeidige Körper, der sehr leichte Knochenbau und die längeren Hinterbeine, als bei Hunden vergleichsweise üblich, tragen zu den Besonderheiten bei, die den Fuchs zu dem punktgenauen Sprung auf die Maus befähigen und ihn sogar sehr gewandt auf Bäume klettern lassen. Exemplarisch die Körpermaße von 3 verschiedenen Populationen: Kopf Nichts hat so sehr zur Fabeldichtung um den Fuchs beigetragen wie sein Gesichtsausdruck, diese gerissene Unschuldsmiene, die ihm geradezu als Markenzeichen anhaftet. Hervorgerufen wird der Eindruck durch die spitze Schnauze, die die Schmalheit der Kopfform noch betont. Da die breiteste Stelle an den Jochbögen nur 8 Zentimeter misst und zugleich auch die breiteste Stelle des gesamten Körpers ist, kann der Fuchs unauffällig durch Gras und dichtes Buschwerk streifen und sich durch entsprechend enge Spalten und Röhren zwängen. Die Augen sind bernsteinfarben und so angeordnet, dass der Fuchs beidäugig (binokular) sehen kann. Die Ohren stehen wie bei allen Wildhunden. Sie sind relativ groß, sehr beweglich, außen schwarz gefärbt und innen dicht behaart, damit Schmutz und Nässe nicht eindringen können. Gebiss und Schädel Das Gebiss des Fuchses besteht wie fast bei allen Hundeartigen aus 42 Zähnen (oben 20, unten 22), die zahnmedizinische Formel lautet i3/3, c1/1, p4/4, m2/3. <1> Es ist vielseitig verwendbar und dient verschiedenen Aufgaben. Mit den Schneidezähnen kann der Fuchs gefangenen Vögeln die Federn rupfen, Nüsse knacken und die Frucht aus der Schale raspeln, Obst und Beeren von Bäumen und Sträuchern pflücken, Regenwürmer aus dem Boden ziehen und auch seinen Pelz reinigen. Mit den scharfen Fangzähnen packt und tötet er seine Beute, schneidet größere Tiere wie Kaninchen oder Hasen an und zerlegt sie. Mit den Backenzähnen oder Reißzähnen schließlich zermalmt er Knochen, zerkleinert Fleisch und zerquetscht Obst und Knorpel. Der Schädel ist lang und schlank. Er weist eine flache Interorbital- und Frontalregion auf. Das Rostrum ist lang und schmal. Der Schädel weist durchschnittlich folgende Maße auf (Male, Female): Schädellänge 150,2 / 142,3 mm, Postorbitalbreite 23,0 / 23,1, Warzenfortsatzlänge (Processus mastoideus) 48,4 / 47,3 mm, Schnauzenbreite (Rostrum) 21,8 / 21,3 mm, Jochbeinbreite 76,7 / 75,2 mm, Condylobasallänge 144,0 / 137,1. Die Maße beruhen auf Populationen in Minnesota, USA (Storm, 1976). Gliedmaßen Laufen Der Fuchs hat eine unverwechselbare Gangart, die aufgrund der Spur, die er dabei hinterlässt, Schnüren genannt wird. Die Tritte der rechten und linken Pfote sind nämlich genau hintereinander im Abstand von etwa 30 Zentimeter wie auf einer Schnur aneinandergereiht. Und noch eine Besonderheit kommt hinzu, denn in der Regel tritt die linke Hinterpfote exakt in die Spur der rechten Vorderpfote und umgekehrt. Im Galopp setzt der Fuchs die Tritte zwei und zwei meist etwas schräg nebeneinander, auf der Flucht hingegen greift er mit beiden Hinterläufen über die Vorderläufe hinaus. Dabei kann er eine Geschwindigkeit bis zu 48 Kilometer/Stunde erreichen (Jackson, 1961). Andere Forscher gehen sogar von einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von bis zu 50 Kilometer/Stunde aus. Beim Anschleichen bewegt sich der Fuchs genau wie die Katze in geduckter Haltung, extrem langsam und kontrolliert, kann mitten im Schritt verhalten und lange in dieser Stellung verharren. Darüber hinaus ist der Rotfuchs auch ein exzellenter Schwimmer. Springen Bevor der Fuchs zum Sprung auf eine Maus oder ein anderes Beutetier ansetzt, knickt er in den Hinterbeinen etwas ein und stemmt sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen den Boden. Dann schnellt er sich nach mehrmaligem leichtem Vor- und Zurückschaukeln in einem Winkel zwischen 30 und 45 Grad ab, fliegt bis zu 4 Meter weit durch die Luft und landet mit den Vorderpfoten genau auf der Beute. Er springt auch, wenn sie sich direkt vor seinen Pfoten bewegt. Dann hüpft er senkrecht in die Luft, krümmt sofort seinen Rücken und stößt mit der Schnauze auf sie hinunter. Klettern Der Fuchs kann ohne große Anstrengung schrägstehende Bäume erklimmen, offensichtlich aufgrund der rauen Ballen an den Pfoten, die ihnen genügend Haftung verleihen. Dabei balanciert er wie ein Seiltänzer auf Ästen und Zweigen. Nicht selten zieht sich der Fuchs zum Schutz vor Fleischfressern auf Bäume zurück. Pfoten Beim Gehen berührt der Fuchs den Boden nur mit den Zehen. So verteilt sich das Körpergewicht auf die sehr kleine Pfotenfläche, wodurch beim Laufen weniger Reibung entsteht. Die Pfote besteht aus vier Zehen und fünf Ballen, die durch ihre Polsterung den Effekt des leisen Gangs auf Zehen noch verstärken. Die Krallen an den Zehen sind stumpf und können nicht eingezogen werden. Mit den größeren und kräftigeren Vorderpfoten gräbt der Fuchs seine Baue, mit den Hinterpfoten kratzt er sich Schmutz und Parasiten aus dem Fell. Pelz Aufbau Aufgebaut ist der Pelz aus der dichten, feinen, dunkelgrauen Unterwolle und den darüberliegenden langen, rot bis graubraunen Deckhaaren. Die längsten Haare wachsen am Schwanz, am Rücken und an den Flanken. Die Schutzhaare erreichen eine Länge von bis zu 90 Millimetern, die dichte Unterwolle eine Länge von bis zu 40 Millimetern. Färbung Auf der Rückseite der Lauscher (Ohren) und an den Läufen trägt der Fuchs Schwarz. Die übrige Färbung variiert stark. Auf der Oberseite kann sie von leuchtend Rot über Rötlich und Dunkelbraun bis zu Grau tendieren, Schnauze, Brust und Bauch sind meist weiß, hin und wieder nussfarben oder fast schwarz. Die Schwanzspitze ist in der Regel schneeweiß, es kommen aber auch Füchse mit schwarzer oder rötlich-gelber Schwanzspitze vor. Neugeborene Füchse haben ein braunschwarzes, flaumiges Pelzchen und eine weiße Schwanzspitze. Ab der fünften Woche wechseln sie von sandfarben zur endgültigen Farbe über. Farbvarianten Je nach Färbung gibt es eigene Namen. Der Birkfuchs, die am häufigsten vorkommende Farbvariante, ist rot mit weißem Bauch, der Brand- oder Kohlfuchs dunkelbraun mit fast schwarzem Bauch. Der Kreuzfuchs trägt ein schwarzes Kreuz auf Rücken und Schultern, der Silberfuchs ist schwarz mit weißen Deckhaarspitzen, die silbrig glänzen, und einer reinweißen Schwanzspitze. Sommer- und Winterpelz Das Fell ist nicht nur Zierde, es reguliert auch den Temperaturhaushalt. So ist es im Sommer dünn gewachsen, im Winter dick und dicht. Der Haarwechsel zum Sommerkleid beginnt im April und dauert bis zum September. Dann sieht der Fuchs etwas "abgewetzt" aus. Doch schon im Oktober fangen die dicken Winterhaare erneut zu wachsen an, von den Läufen über Bauch und Schwanz. Und im November steht Reineke wieder in voller Pracht da. Das Winterfell schützt die Tiere vor niedrigen Temperaturen. Die kritische Temperatur wird zwischen -20°C und -15°C erreicht (Klir & Heath, 1992). Fellpflege Der Pelz schützt die Haut vor starker Strahlung oder Verletzungen und hält Regen und Nässe ab. Dazu muss der Fuchs sein Fell sorgfältig pflegen. Leichte Verschmutzungen entfernt er mit der Zunge, verklebte und verfilzte Haare entwirrt er mit den Zähnen, Nacken, Schultern, Hals und Ohren werden mit den Hinterläufen gekratzt. Durch Beknabbern mit den Zähnen säubert der Fuchs seine schmutzigen Pfoten und versucht, sich von den Parasiten zu befreien. Schwanz Der buschige Schwanz hat vielerlei Funktionen: Beim Schlafen dient er dem Fuchs als wärmendes Kopfkissen. Beim Schnüren streckt er ihn waagerecht ab und nützt ihn so als Gegenbalance zum meist gesenkt gehaltenen Kopf. Aber auch im Galopp weht der Schwanz als Fahne hinterher. Beim Springen dient er als Steuerruder. Steil aufgerichtet oder erregt hin und herzuckend weist er auf die Spannung beim Mäusefang hin. Leichtes Wedeln bis heftiges Peitschen zeigen die jeweilige Stimmung zwischen Jung- und Alttieren, zwischen Rüden ("Männchen") und Fähen ("Weibchen") oder zwischen Rivalen an. Ob die weiße Schwanzspitze in der Nacht als "Schlusslicht" für die den Eltern folgenden Jungen dient, ist nicht erwiesen, aber denkbar. Sinnesorgane Geruchssinn Die Nase ist beim Rotfuchs das am besten entwickelte Sinnesorgan. Damit erschließt sich ihm die Umwelt in einem Reichtum, den wir Menschen mit unserem unterentwickelten Geruchssinn kaum erahnen können. Alle Dinge haben ihren eigenen Geruch, der sich jedem Ereignis als Spur aufprägt, und der Fuchs liest darin und versorgt sich so mit Informationen aller Art. Grund für dieses feine, differenzierte Riechen ist die stark vergrößerte Fläche der Riechschleimhaut. Beträgt sie beim Menschen nur 5 Quadratzentimeter mit rund 500.000 Riechzellen, so ist sie beim Fuchs bis zu 120 Quadratzentimeter groß und mit rund 225 Millionen Riechzellen ausgestattet. So ist der Fuchs einem wahren Ansturm von Düften ausgesetzt, die er jedoch sehr genau auseinanderhalten kann. Das ist wichtig für ein Tier, das sich im Dunkeln orientieren muss. Tatsächlich braucht ein Fuchs nicht zu sehen, sondern kann sich vollkommen auf seine Nase verlassen. Gehörsinn Auch der Gehörsinn ist beim Fuchs sehr gut ausgeprägt. Schließlich fängt der Fuchs Mäuse und muss aus dem Konzert aller ihn umgebenden Geräusche das Piepsen zarter Mäusestimmen, das Trappeln winziger Mäusefüße oder das Nagen feiner Mäusezähnchen herauskennen. Selbst den sich windenden Regenwurm nimmt er wahr und kann ihn so gezielt packen. Die Ohren des Fuchses sind wie große Schalltrichter geformt, die unabhängig voneinander um 100 Grad von vorn nach hinten gedreht werden und im Frequenzbereich bis 65 kHz und mehr hören können. Den Sprung nach der Maus vollführt der Fuchs rein nach dem Gehör. Hat er ein Geräusch vernommen, hält er in der Bewegung inne und versucht, es mit Schräghalten und Hin- und Herwenden des Kopfes genau zu orten. Sehsinn Auch die Augen des Fuchses sind an seine nächtliche Lebensweise angepasst. Wie bei der Katze verfügen sie über einen besonderen Mechanismus: So können die Pupillen bei Dunkelheit ganz groß werden und ein Maximum an Licht sammeln. Je heller es wird, desto mehr verengen sie sich, bis das Licht nur noch durch zwei kleine Öffnungen in das Auge gelangt. Nach diesem Prinzip ist auch die Blende eines Fotoapparates aufgebaut, mit dem es u.a. möglich ist, die auf dieser Seite gezeigten Fuchs-Fotos aufzunehmen! Wenn Fuchsaugen in der Dunkelheit von Licht getroffen werden, leuchten sie wie so genannte "Katzenaugen" auf. Dies bewirkt eine Reflexschicht im Augenhintergrund, das sogenannte Tapetum lucidum. Es verstärkt die Wirkung des einfallenden Dämmerlichts, so dass der Fuchs auch dann noch sehen kann, wenn wir die Hand vor den Augen kaum mehr erkennen. Als Jäger interessiert den Fuchs nur das Bewegliche, das Unbewegliche übersieht er. Deswegen stellen sich auch viele Tiere tot. Der Hase zum Beispiel drückt sich in eine Ackerfurche, bodenbrütende Vögel verharren regungslos auf ihrem Nest, und auch eine Maus kann ihr Leben retten, wenn sie in eine Art Starre verfällt. Sobald sie sich jedoch bewegt, rückt sie dem Fuchs sozusagen wieder in die Pupille. Tastsinn Rund um die Schnauze trägt der Fuchs lange, steife Tasthaare (Vibrissen), die auf jede Berührung sehr empfindlich reagieren. Auch auf der Hinterseite der Vorderläufe sitzen Vibrissae, wie der Fachausdruck heißt. Die Fußballen sind ebenfalls sehr tastempfindlich, vor Allem aber die kurzen Haare davor. Sie melden dem Gehirn die feinste Berührung. So ausgerüstet, kann der Fuchs auch durch Dickicht laufen und über Stock und Stein eilen, ohne gegen Hindernisse zu rennen oder gar zu stolpern. Drüsensekrete =Supracaudal-Drüse = Die Supracaudal-Drüse ist die Oberschwanz- oder Veilchendrüse (Viole). Sie liegt auf der Schwanzoberseite, ungefähr eine Handbreit unter der Schwanzwurzel. Die Stelle ist durch ein schwarzes Haarfeld gekennzeichnet. Schon bei rund zehn Wochen alten Jungfüchsen ist dieser sogenannte Violfleck als schwarze Ellipse auf dem wolligen, grauen Haarkleid erkennbar. Man konnte beobachten, dass diese Drüse bei Rüden während der Fortpflanzungszeit größer wird, im Übrigen ist ihre Funktion noch weitgehend unbekannt. Da jedoch der Schwanz bei vielen Verhaltensäußerungen eine Rolle spielt - vom leichten Hin- und Herschwingen bis zum heftigen Peitschen - ist anzunehmen, dass dabei das Duftsekret dem anderen Fuchs in die Nase gestäubt wird. =Analsackdrüsen = Die Analsackdrüsen befinden sich beiderseits des Anus' und produzieren ein scharf riechendes Sekret, das den Kot beim Ausscheiden regelrecht einbalsamiert. Besonders aktiv sind die Analsackdrüsen während der Ranzzeit. Wahrscheinlich ist der Duft dieser Drüse ein Gradmesser dafür, wie fortgeschritten die Ranz bereits ist. Auch in Form von Tröpfchen wird das Sekret verbreitet, beim Darübermarkieren etwa oder wenn Füchse kämpfen. Was genau die Düfte signalisieren, weiß man nicht. =Maxillardrüsen = Die Maxillardrüsen liegen an den Lippen im Maulwinkelbereich. Mit ihrer Hilfe hinterlassen Füchse an Ästen, Zweigen und Gräsern Duftmarken, wenn sie sich mit ihrem Maul daran reiben oder herumkauen. Auch hierbei kennt man ihre Bedeutung nicht, zumal sich das Verhalten das ganze Jahr über beobachten lässt. =Pfoten-Drüsen = An den Ballen zwischen ihren Pfoten haben Füchse ebenfalls Duftdrüsen. Diese strömen einen angenehm süßlichen Geruch aus, der einem Spürhund offensichtlich eine Menge sagt. Interessant dabei ist, dass sich der Duft an niedergetretenem oder ausgerissenem Grad weitaus länger hält. Möglicherweise scharren Wölfe, Hunde und manche Füchse an der Stelle, an der sie eben uriniert haben, deswegen mit ihren Hinterfüßen und markieren dabei doppelt mit Duft und mit Kratzspuren. Lebensweise An erster Stelle steht die hohe Anpassungsfähigkeit des Rotfuchses. Daher kann man ihn als Paradebeispiel eines Kulturfolgers anführen. Weil er außerdem ein Allesfresser (Omnivore oder Polyphage) ist, lebt der Rotfuchs weit verbreitet auf der nördlichen Erdhalbkugel mit gemäßigtem Klima. Dies entspricht der gesamten Holarktis. Der Rotfuchs lebt typischerweise einzelgängerisch und ist mit 40 Zentimeter Schulterhöhe recht klein. So beansprucht er nur wenig Platz. Überdies macht er sich durch seine vorwiegend nachtaktive Lebensweise gegenüber uns Menschen unauffällig und ist schwer zu bejagen. Hinzu kommt noch eine weitere Strategie: Hausen viele Füchse in einem Gebiet und ist dadurch das Nahrungsangebot für das einzelne Tier gering, werden weniger Junge geboren. Denn dann ist die körperliche Kondition der Fähen schlecht. Sind hingegen die Füchse vorübergehend stark dezimiert, beispielsweise durch Tollwut, gibt es weniger Konkurrenz und daher mehr für den einzelnen Rotfuchs zu fressen. In der Folge können auch die Würfe wieder größer werden. Für die Tatsache, dass der Fuchs ein Einzelgänger ist, haben die Verhaltensforscher einen Grund ausfindig gemacht: die Größe des Beutetieres. Der Fuchs hat sich im Laufe seiner Entwicklungsgeschichte auf Beute spezialisieren können, mit der er allein fertig wird. Mit seinem scharfen Gehör macht er Beutetiere ausfindig. Sodann pirscht er sich unbemerkt an sie heran und fällt so schnell über sie her, dass sie sich nur mehr selten zur Wehr setzen oder flüchten können. Meistens wird von einem Beutetiert auch nur ein einziger Fuchs satt. Auch was die Jagdzeit anbelangt, hat sich der Fuchs an die Gepflogenheiten seiner Beute angepasst und ist nachts, vor allem aber in der Morgen- und Abenddämmerung aktiv. Normalerweise zieht ein Fuchspaar einen Wurf groß und vertreibt dann die Jungen, vor Allem den männlichen Nachwuchs. Denn ein Fuchsrüde würde nie mit seinen Söhnen im gleichen Territorium zusammenleben wollen, es gäbe immer Streitereien um die Fähen. Aus bestimmten Gründen hat nun die Fuchsdichte erheblich zugenommen, das heißt: Immer mehr Füchse müssen sich weniger Raum teilen. Daraufhin stellt sich ein Phänomen ein, das man vor allem in England beobachten kann. Hier gibt es Gebiete, in denen sich die Füchse in Gruppen zusammenschließen, die aus einem Rüden und bis zu vier oder fünf Fähen bestehen. In diesem Harem hat die älteste Fähe die dominante Rolle übernommen. Nur sie bekommt auch Junge, denn nur mit ihr verpaart sich der Rüde. Auf diese Weise wird eine Art Geburtenkontrolle ausgeübt. Die übrigen Fähen, meistens Töchter, übernehmen die Ammenrolle, d.h. sie helfen, die Welpen aufzuziehen und sie bei Abwesenheit der Mutter zu bewachen. Sie versorgen die Jungen sogar weiter, falls die Eltern umkommen sollten. Die Söhne hingegen müssen aus der Gruppe abwandern, denn ihnen bliebe ohnehin nur die Fortpflanzung mit ihren Schwestern. Inzucht scheinen Füchse und überhaupt wildlebende Säugetiere jedoch zu vermeiden. Ein weiteres Indiz für die sprichwörtliche Schlauheit des Fuchses mögen die niederen Ansprüche sein, die er an seinen Lebensraum stellt. Er passt sich allen Gegebenheiten an, vorausgesetzt, er findet genügend Nahrung, Verstecke und Aufzuchtsorte für die Jungen. Selbst die Nähe von Menschen stört ihn nicht, solange er sich geschützt und unbemerkt wähnt. Unsere heutige Kulturlandschaft bietet ihm diese Merkmale. Auf Wiesen findet er seine Hauptbeute, die Feldmaus (Microtus arvalis), auf Äckern klaubt er in feuchten Nächten Regenwürmer auf, unter Obstbäumen im Sommer Früchte. Von Bauernhöfen entwendet er Geflügel, vor Allem dann, wenn er Welpen aufzieht. Er sucht dort im Winter, wenn das Nahrungsangebot karg ist, nach fressbaren Abfällen. In den rar gewordenen Heckenlandschaften gelingt es ihm hin und wieder, einen Junghasen oder ein http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Exzellent3.png Rebhuhn (Perdix perdix) zu erbeuten. Anpassungsfähig, wie der Fuchs ist, ernährt er sich zum Beispiel in den Sanddünengebieten Hollands hauptsächlich von http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Lesenswert3.png Wildkaninchen (Oryctolagus cuniculus). Wohnt er an der Meeresküste, frisst er angeschwemmte Fische, fängt brütende Küstenvögel oder räubert deren Nester. Sogar mitten in Städten kann der Fuchs leben. Dort hält er sich tagsüber in Parks, Schrebergärten und Friedhöfen versteckt und durchstöbert nachts die Abfallbehälter. Wenn ein Fuchs sich ein Gebiet erobert hat, bleibt er ihm in der Regel sein Leben lang treu. Das hat etliche Vorteile. Aufgrund genauer Ortskenntnis spart er Zeit und Energie, um an all das zu kommen, was ihm das Überleben garantiert. Er weiß, wo es derzeit die meisten Mäuse gibt, er kennt bei Gefahr das nächste Versteck. Besonders nötig braucht er den festen Standort jedoch für die Fortpflanzung. Nur so kann er seine Welpen, die anfangs Nesthocker sind, erfolgreich aufziehen. Auf eine bestimmte Größe des Streifgebietes ist der Fuchs nicht festgelegt. Er begnügt sich mit 40 Hektar, kontrolliert aber auch 20 Quadratkilometer. Das hängt teils von der Geländebeschaffenheit ab, teils von der Fuchsdichte. In großflächigen Agrarlandschaften ist es meistens größer als in vielseitigen, reich gegliederten Gegenden. Steht viel Platz zur Verfügung, lebt ein Fuchspaar in einem Streifgebiet, das sich sogar mit denen der Nachbarn leicht überschneiden kann. Je mehr Füchse sich den vorhandenen Lebensraum jedoch teilen müssen, desto unverträglicher werden sie. Verbissene Grenzmarkierungen oder auch Kämpfe sind dann die Folge. Der Fuchs durchstreift sein Revier bei jedem Wetter. Selbst Regen und Sturm hindern ihn nicht daran, auf die Pirsch zu gehen oder unter freiem Himmel zu ruhen. Sein dichter Pelz schützt ihn vor jedem Wetter. Mit Hilfe der Radiotelemetrie weiß man heute, was der Fuchs im Schutz der Dunkelheit treibt. Zum Beispiel unternimmt er jedes Mal eine andere Tour, sucht mal mehr zwischen Hecken und auf Wiesen nach Nahrung, mal eher auf Feldern und in Obstgärten. Auch die Ruhepausen, die er dazwischen einlegt, sind unterschiedlich lang und variieren je nach Größe des Gebietes. Ein weiterer Bestandteil des nächtlichen Programms ist die Kontrolle der Markierungen. Schnell bewegt er sich von einer zur anderen, erneuert sie, wo nötig, und vergewissert sich, ob auch kein Artgenosse eingedrungen ist. Mit lang wirkenden Markierungen verteidigt der Fuchs nämlich sein Territorium. Das ist eine Warnung an andere Füchse, denn ein fremdes Tier, das ein gut markiertes Gebiet betritt, befindet sich von vornherein in der Defensive und wird bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Revierinhabner unterliegen. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil im Lebensraum des Fuchses ist sein Bau. Er dient als Geburts-, Aufzucht- und Wohnstätte. In weichen Böden gräbt der Fuchs ihn selbst, in harten benützt er bereits vorhandene Baue, vorzugsweise die des Europäischen Dachses (Meles meles). Sie sind meist sehr geräumig und bestehen aus zahlreichen Röhren und Kesseln, so dass Fuchs und Dachs dort zusammen unter einem Dach wohnen können - natürlich mit einem gebührenden Abstand voneinander. Baue findet man sowohl in Nadel- und Mischwäldern als auch in Hecken und Pflanzungen. Bevorzugt werden südliche Hanglagen, weil es dort trockener ist und die Welpen in ihrer Spielphase viel Sonne abbekommen. Meist besitzt ein Bau mehrere Eingänge, die in ebenso viele Kessel münden. Er kann aber auch nur aus einer Röhre und einem Kessel bestehen, so wie der Fuchs durchaus in der Lage ist, ein Drainagerohr als Wochenstube zu benutzen. Im Übrigen ist der Fuchs ein Höhlenbewohner und hält sich außerhalb der Paarungs- und Welpenaufzuchtszeit nur selten im Bau auf. Wenn ein Fremder in ein Territorium eindringt und vom Eigentümer gestellt wird, gibt es Streit. Dabei laufen verschiedene Verhaltensweisen ab, die mit steigender Aggressivität gepaart sind. #''Aggressionsstufe 1:'' Revierbesitzer und Eindringling zeigen das so genannte Imponierverhalten, das heißt, sie machen sich optisch größer. Steifbeinig und mit gesträubten Haaren gehen sie wie kampflustige Kater aufeinander zu, machen einen Buckel und stellen den Schwanz waagrecht, parallel zur Rückendecke, ab. #''Aggressionsstufe 2:'' Der Revierbesitzer, der sich überlegen fühlt, rempelt den Eindringling an und versucht, ihn wegzudrücken. Mit Aufreiten und Rückenbiss demonstriert er, wer hier das Sagen hat. #''Aggressionsstufe 3:'' Die beiden stürzen sich aufeinander und versuchen, sich gegenseitig am Halsfell zu packen oder in Beine, Schulter und Rücken zu beißen und zu verletzen. Keckernde Schreilaute mit weit offenen Mäulern betonen, wie wenig willkommen der Rivale ist. Sobald einer der Streithähne sich unterlegen fühlt, signalisiert er dies mit der Demutshaltung. Er macht sich kleiner, indem er Schwanz und Ohren anlegt oder sich gar flach auf den Boden duckt und Winsellaute ausstößt. Der Sieger lässt dann in der Regel von ihm ab und gibt ihm Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Dieses "ritterliche" Verhalten ist in der Tierwelt häufig zu beobachten. Dem Unterlegenen wird somit die Möglichekeit geboten, relativ unverletzt das Feld zu räumen, so dass er weiterhin am Lebenskampf teilnehmen kann. #''Ritualkämpfe:'' Anders verlaufen Streitereien zwischen verwandten Füchsen oder zwischen Rüden und Fähen. Wie viele andere Tierarten, fechten sie so genannte Ritualkämpfe aus, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Dabei richten sie sich voreinander auf und stemmen sich gegenseitig die Vorderpfoten auf die Brust. Manchmal bleiben sie minutenlang so stehen, mit weit geöffnetem Fang laut keckernd, bis einer schließlich nachgibt und nun verjagt werden kann. Spielende Jungfüchse sind beinahe ununterbrochen in Bewegung. Sie klettern auf Baumstümpfe hoch, springen wieder hinunter, sie haschen nach der Schwanzspitze ihrer Geschwister, sie besteigen sich von hinten, beißen sich gegenseitig ins Maul, fordern mit winkender Pfote zum Spiel auf und versuchen, sich dabei auf den Hinterbeinen aufzurichten. Alles sieht sehr putzig und niedlich aus und scheint ohne Sinn und Zweck zu sein. Doch das trügt. Im Spiel werden wichtige Verhaltensweisen für das spätere Leben trainiert. #''Sozialspiel:'' Es dient dazu, Verhaltensweisen des Kampfes, der Paarung und des Beutefangs einzuüben. Dabei lernen die jungen Füchse, mit ihrem eigenen Körper und mit dem Artgenossen umzugehen. Anschleichen, Sprung auf die Beute, Verfolgung, Beißen, Graben und Kauen auf jedwedem Gegenstand, Schnappen nach Käfern und Fliegen, Fressen von Grashalmen und vieles mehr werden unermüdlich und mit wachsender Geschicklichkeit ausgeführt. #''Objektspiel:'' Auch der Umgang mit der Beute will geübt sein. Wie packt man eine Maus, damit sie nicht mehr entkommt? Wie wird ein Huhn gerupft? Beliebt als Übungsobjekte sind Vogelflügel, Holzstücke oder auch Plastikfetzen. Sie werden benagt, geschüttelt, zerrissen oder mit dem Maul in die Luft geschleudert, wieder angesprungen und erneut gepackt. Die meiste Zeit des Jahres versucht der Fuchs den Artgenossen abzuwehren, denn nur bei erfolgreicher Verteidigung von Raum und Nahrung ist eine Fortpflanzung möglich. Dabei braucht er den Artgenossen gar nicht zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die Verständigung aus der Entfernung wird mit Hilfe von Duftsignalen bewerkstelligt. Duftsignale sind höchst ökonomische Botschaften, denn sie bleiben nicht nur über längere Zeit wirksam, sondern können auch zu jeder Zeit und überall ausgesendet und sogar bei völliger Dunkelheit empfangen werden. Die Geruchsstoffe haben zweierlei Herkunft: Einmal werden sie von speziellen Drüsensekreten erzeugt und verflüchtigen sich langsam daraus. Zum Anderen werden Urin und Kot beigemischt und in der Landschaft verteilt. Ein Fuchs, der durch sein Revier schnürt, verhält sich nicht anders als ein Hund. Immer wieder bleibt er stehen, beschnüffelt ausgiebig eine Stelle und hebt das Bein, um ein bis zwei kurze Spritzer abzugeben, manchmal sogar nur einen Tropfen. Für diese Harnmarkierungen, die ziemlich aufdringlich riechen, sucht er sich häufig hohe Grasbüschel, Baumstümpfe, Grenzsteine, Wegränder und andere hervorragende Örtlichkeiten aus. Beide Geschlechter markieren und heben dabei das Bein, der Rüde etwas höher als die Fähe. Im Schnee kann man sogar ausmachen, wer von beiden uriniert hat. Beim Rüden weist die Richtung der Spritzer nach vorne, bei der Fähe nach unten oder nach hinten. Bloßes Harnen hingegen, das bis zu zehn Sekunden und länger dauert und bei dem sich hingehockt wird, kann man hauptsächlich bei noch nicht geschlechtsreifen Tieren beobachten, während erwachsene Füchse vorwiegend markieren. Sie tun dies, um damit ihre Revier abzustecken. Fremde Artgenossen respektieren das und befolgen damit eine unter wilden Füchsen herrschende "Anstandsregel". Zahme Füchse wissen das oft nicht und müssen es dann schmerzhaft lernen. Füchse legen Futterverstecke an und kommen bei Bedarf darauf zurück. Wie rationell sie dabei mitunter vorgehen, hat der amerikanische Wildbiologe J. D. Henry herausgefunden. Hat der Fuchs die Vorratskammer geleert, markiert er sie mit Urin. Wenn er das nächste Mal wieder an dieser Stelle kommt, riecht sie zwar nach Futter, gleichzeitig aber auch nach Urin. Und das sagt ihm, dass er seine Zeit nicht mehr mit mühseligem Scharren vergeuden muss. Das täte er nämlich nur, wenn die Stelle nur nach Fütter röche. Lautsignale *''Verständigung zwischen Fähe und Rüde:'' Duftmarken sind die ersten Botschaften, die Fähe und Rüde einander senden. Nun macht sich der Rüde mit Lautsignalen bemerkbar. Es sind kurze Wau-Laute, drei bis fünf Silben, rasch hintereinander ausgestoßen, die manchmal in einem Kreischen enden. Man hört diesen Ruf hauptsächlich zwischen Dezember und Februar in der Ranzzeit. Die Füchsin lässt einen langgezogenen einsilbigen Klageruf ertönen, der sich wie ein "waah" anhört. Das Tier stößt ihn fast immer im Laufen aus und wirft sich sozusagen mit ganzer Kraft hinein. Am häufigsten hört man ihn während der Ranzzeit; ob er den Rüden anlocken soll, ist wissenschaftlich noch nicht erwiesen. Mit langgezogenen Wau-Lauten nehmen zwei Füchse, die sich in der weiten Landschaft aus den Augen verloren haben, Stimmfühlung miteinander auf. Meist geht eine Art Unterhaltung hin und her. Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass jeder Fuchs eine andere Stimme hat, und offensichtlich erkennen sich Pärchen daran. Wenn sie sich schließlich getroffen haben, endet das Bellen in einem dreisilbigen Laut, der sich fast wie ein Hühnerglucken anhört. *''Verständigung zwischen Eltern und Jungen:'' Leise, kurze, oft in rascher Folge geäußerte Waff-Laute, das sogenannte Lock-Muffen, stoßen Eltern aus, wenn sie sich mit Futter ihren Jungen nähern. Sobald die Welpen sie im Bau hören, kommen sie sofort heraus. Hingegen warnen die Eltern mit einem einsilbigen, dumpfen Schreck-Muffen ihre Jungen, sobald sie sich bei ihnen befinden. Daraufhin flüchten die Welpen sofort in den Bau. Wenn sie sich erschrecken, stoßen sie einen ähnlich klingenden Laut aus. Der Warnschrei ist wohl der lauteste Ruf, den der Fuchs dann hören lässt, wenn Gefahr droht. Von Weitem schon warnt er seine Jungen immer wieder mit einem hellen, langgezogenen, einzelnen "wau", das nur im Sitzen oder Stehen ausgestoßen wird. Fuchswelpen winseln beim Betteln um Futter gegenüber ihren Eltern, zuweilen auch im Spiel, wenn sie vom Spielpartner eine gar zu unsanfte Behandlung erfahren. Körpersprache Eine weitere Spielart der Verständigung unter Füchsen ist die Körpersprache. Die Tiere sprechen mit den Ohren, dem Gesichtsausdruck, der Körperhaltung und den Bewegungen des Schwanzes. Daran können sie gegenseitig die eigene Stimmung, Laune und den sozialen Status kundtun sowie die entsprechenden Lebensäußerungen anderer Füchse ablesen. Die Fellmarkierungen unterstützen diese Sprache. Zum Beispiel trägt der Schwanz oft eine weiße Spitze, die Ohren sind außen schwarz und innen mit cremefarbenem Fell versehen und auch Brust und Bauch sind weiß behaart. *''Beim Spiel:'' Will ein Fuchs einen anderen zum Spiel auffordern, zeigt er sein so genanntes Spielgesicht. Dabei stellt er die Ohren steil auf, lockert seine Gesichtshaut und hebt die Lefzen leicht an. Gleichzeitig benutzt er bestimmte Gesten, zum Beispiel winkt er mit der Pfote und richtet sich auf den Hinterfüßen auf. Spielerisch beißt man sich in die Schnauze, bringt sich aber keine Verletzungen bei. *''Bei der Ranz:'' Findet in der Ranzzeit ein Paar zusammen, pflegt es besonders zärtlichen Kontakt. Rüde und Fähe lecken sich gegenseitig das Gesicht oder beknabbern sich an der Wange, den Ohren, am Hals, häufig auch an den Beinen. Wenn es zur Kopulation kommen soll, legt der Rüde der Fähe die Pfote auf den Rücken und zeigt ihr damit seine Bereitschaft an. Signale Wenn Füchse zusammentreffen, bedrohen sie einander und setzen dabei verschiedene Signale gleichzeitig ein, um sich gegenseitig auf Distanz zu halten. Schon mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zeigen sie, was sie voneinander halten. Die Ohren sind ganz nach hinten gezogen, die Gesichtshaut wird dabei gespannt. Der dominante Fuchs macht sich mit Buckel, Haaresträuben und Lunte-Hochstellen scheinbar größer. Er stößt mit weit geöffnetem Fang Keckerlaute aus und mit seinem peitschenden Schwanz verbreitet er Duftstoffe. Der rangtiefere Fuchs, der einen Kampf und damit das Risiko von Bißwunden vermeiden möchte, verkleinert sich. Er duckt sich, legt die Ohren und die Haare an und zieht den Schwanz ein. Außerdem beschwichtigt er mit Winsellauten, die bei erwachsenen Tieren in ein Kreischen, ebenfalls mit geöffnetem Fang übergehen können. Unterarten *''Vulpes vulpes abietorum'' - Merriam, 1900 - British Columbia, Kanada *''Vulpes vulpes alascensis'' - Merriam, 1900 *''Vulpes vulpes alpherakyi'' - Satunin, 1906 *''Vulpes vulpes anatolica'' - Thomas, 1920 - westliches Asien *''Vulpes vulpes arabica'' - Thomas, 1902 - Arabische Halbinsel *''Vulpes vulpes atlantica'' - Wagner, 1841 - Nordafrika, insbesondere Atlas-Gebirge *''Vulpes vulpes bangsi'' - Merriam, 1900 - Labrador-Halbinsel, Kanada *''Vulpes vulpes barbara'' - Shaw, 1800 *Silberfuchs (Vulpes vulpes beringiana) - von Middendorff, 1875 - nordöstliches Sibirien *''Vulpes vulpes cascadensis'' - Merriam, 1900 *''Vulpes vulpes caucasica'' - Dinnik, 1914 - Kaukasus *''Vulpes vulpes crucigera'' - Bechstein, 1789 *''Vulpes vulpes daurica'' - Ognew, 1931 - Sibirien *''Vulpes vulpes deletrix'' - Bangs, 1898 *''Vulpes vulpes dolichocrania'' - Ognew, 1926 *''Vulpes vulpes dorsalis'' - Gray, 1838 *''Vulpes vulpes flavescens'' - Gray, 1843 *''Vulpes vulpes fulvus'' - Desmarest, 1820 *''Vulpes vulpes griffithi'' - Blyth, 1854 *''Vulpes vulpes harrimani'' - Merriam, 1900 *''Vulpes vulpes hoole'' - Swinhoe, 1870 *''Vulpes vulpes ichnusae'' - Miller, 1907 *''Vulpes vulpes indutus'' - Miller, 1907 *''Vulpes vulpes jakutensis'' - Ognew, 1923 - östliches Sibirien *Japanischer Rotfuchs (Vulpes vulpes japonica) - Gray, 1868 *''Vulpes vulpes karagan'' - Erxleben, 1777 *''Vulpes vulpes kenaiensis'' - Merriam, 1900 *Kurdischer Fuchs (Vulpes vulpes kurdistanica) - Satunin, 1906 *''Vulpes vulpes macroura'' - Baird, 1852 *''Vulpes vulpes montana'' - Pearson, 1836 - Himalaya *''Vulpes vulpes necator'' - Merriam, 1900 *''Vulpes vulpes niloticus'' - Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire, 1803 *''Vulpes vulpes ochroxantha'' - Ognew, 1926 - Turkestan, zentrales Asien *''Vulpes vulpes palaestina'' - Thomas, 1920 - Israel und Palästina *''Vulpes vulpes peculiosa'' - Kishida, 1924 *''Vulpes vulpes pusilla'' - Blyth, 1854 *''Vulpes vulpes regalis'' - Merriam, 1900 *''Vulpes vulpes rubricosa'' - Bangs, 1898 - Nova Scotia, Kanada *''Vulpes vulpes schrenckii'' - Kishida, 1924 - Sachalin, östliches Russland *''Vulpes vulpes silacea'' - Miller, 1907 - Spanien *''Vulpes vulpes splendidissima'' - Kishida, 1924 - Kurilen *''Vulpes vulpes stepensis'' - Brauner, 1914 - Ukraine *''Vulpes vulpes tobolica'' - Ognew, 1926 - östlich des Ural *''Vulpes vulpes tschiliensis'' - Matschie, 1907 *Rotfuchs (Vulpes vulpes vulpes) - Linnaeus, 1758 Verbreitung Der Rotfuchs mit seinen bis zu 45 Unterarten lebt heute weit verbreitet in Nordamerika und Europa, im größten Teil Afrikas und in weiten Teilen Asiens einschließlich Japan. Im Norden stoßen die Füchse bis zur Polargrenze vor, im Süden bis zum Kapland. Auch in Australien konnten sie bis auf die tropische Nordregion überall Fuß fassen, nachdem man dort um 1850 herum von England aus Füchse importiert hatte. Der Rotfuchs gilt damit als das am weitesten verbreitete Raubtier. Er ist sehr anpassungsfähig und lebt sowohl in Halbwüsten, Savannen, der Tundra als auch in dichten Waldgebieten, Park- und Kulturlandschaften. Auch im Gebirge kommt er in Höhen von bis zu 3.500 Metern über NN. vor. Verbreitung im Einzelnen Nach Angaben der Roten Liste der IUCN ist der Rotfuchs in Afghanistan, Albanien, Algerien, Andorra, Armenien, Österreich, Aserbaidschan, Bangladesch, Belgien, Bhutan, Bosnien-Herzegowina, Bulgarien, Kanada, Kroatien, auf Zypern, in der Tschechischen Republik, in Dänemark, Ägypten, Estland, auf den Färöer Inseln, in Finnland, Frankreich, Georgien, Deutschland, Griechenland, auf Grönland, im Vatikan, in Ungarn, auf Island, in Indien, im Iran, Irland, Italien, Japan, Jordanien, Kasachstan, Korea, Kirgisistan, Lettland, Libanon, Libyen, Liechtenstein, Litauen, Luxemburg, Mazedonien, auf Malta, in Monaco, in der Mongolei, in Montenegro, Marokko, Myanmar, Nepal, in den Niederlanden, in Norwegen, Pakistan, Polen, Portugal, Rumänien, Russland, San Marino, Serbien, Slowakei, Slowenien, Spanien, Schweden, in der Schweiz, in Syrien, Tadschikistan, Tunesien, in der Türkei, Turkmenistan, England, Usbekistan und in den USA anzutreffen. Kulturfolger Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tieren wirkte es sich für den Anpassungskünstler Fuchs günstig aus, dass der Mensch in den letzten Jahrhunderten die einstmals weitgehend bewaldete Landschaft Europas stark veränderte und auch viele Regionen in der Alpenwelt abwechslungsreich gestaltete. Auch wenn es bei einem so scheuen und einzelgängerisch lebenden Tier paradox klingt, es zog mit dem Menschen mit und wurde zum Kulturfolger. In älteren Schriften ist oft vom Moorfuchs die Rede. Dies weist darauf hin, dass Füchse offenbar hauptsächlich in Moorgebieten erlegt wurden. Moorlandschaften gab es früher in reichlicher Zahl. Inmitten der großräumig geschlossenen Waldlandschaften waren sie die einzigen Regionen, die freien Raum boten. Hier kam die Sonne bis auf den Boden durch, hier war das Nahrungsangebot für den Fuchs zweifellos besser als im dunklen Wald. Es gab Beeren, Kleinnager huschten umher, und Hühnervögel, zum Beispiel das bei uns selten gewordene Birkhuhn (Lyrurus tetrix), balzten, brüteten und zogen ihre Jungen auf. Dann wurde der Mensch seßhaft und machte sich daran, für den Anbau seiner Feldfrüchte den Wald zu roden. Das Werkzeug dafür war noch denkbar einfach, und so wuchsen schnell wieder Feldgehölze hoch, welche der Landschaft ein abwechselungsreiches Gepräge gaben. Das Vieh wurde in den Wald auf die Weide getrieben und brachte dort seine Jungen zur Welt. Der Fuchs dürfte von den Nach- und Totgeburten profitiert haben. Doch er war nicht allein auf der Suche nach Beute. Vor allem Wölfe machten ihm die Nahrung streitig, und dann war da noch der kräftige Luchs. An ihm lag es wohl in erster Linie, dass es in dieser Zeit bestimmt weit weniger Füchse gab als heute. Heute sind Wolf, Luchs und Bär in weiten Teilen Europas so gut wie ausgerottet. Dem Fuchs kam das zugute, von nun an konnte er ein fast konkurrenzloses Dasein fristen. Die Kulturlandschaft tut das ihrige dazu. Ist sie ökologisch vielseitig gestaltet, bietet sie ihm Nahrung in Hülle und Fülle. Diese sucht er sich fast ausschließlich außerhalb der Wälder in der Feldflur, wie man bei radiotelemetrischen Untersuchungen feststellen konnte. Alles Essbare, was Füchse so lieben, finden sie beim Durchstöbern von Feldern und Äckern, Wiesen und Gärten, Hecken, Gräben und Buschwerk an Waldrändern. Für den Fuchs nicht unwichtig ist dabei, dass auch Rebhühner und Feldhasen von der Umwandlung der Landschaft profitieren. An die offene Steppe angepasst, finden sie auf krautreichen Äckern und unter Hecken und Sträuchern mehr Deckung. Seit allerdings riesige Baumaschinen die Böden größräumig planieren und intensiv bearbeiten, kommen diese beiden Tierarten immer mehr ins Hintertreffen. Die in der Ackerfurche geborenen Junghasen haben ebensowenig eine Chance davonzukommen wie die im Feld abgelegten Rebhuhneier. So wundert es nicht, dass Hase und Rebhuhn aus vielen Gebieten, die sie einst in großer Zahl bevölkerten, bereits gänzlich verschwunden sind. Bedauerlich, doch wenn man so will: eher für den Menschen. Denn in bäuerlichen Gegenden hält der Fuchs sich nun an das Federvieh. Es ist leicht zu erbeuten und macht die hungrigen Jungfüchse auf einen Schlag satt. Die Kulturlandschaft bietet aber noch weitere Vorteile: Das Vieh hält die Wiesen kurz, was dem Fuchs die Jagd auf Kleinnager erleichtert. Denn seine Hauptbeute sind und bleiben die ans Grasland angepassten Feldmäuse (Microtus) und die größerenSchermäuse (Arvicola). In den Wiesengebieten ist auch die Zahl der Regenwürmer (Lumbricidae), die bei feuchtem Wetter nachts an die Oberfläche kommen, am größten. Zudem stehen dort die meisten Obstbäume. In den Wald zieht sich der Fuchs hauptsächlich zum Gebären seiner Jungen in Erdbauen zurück. Wichtig ist ihm dort auch noch der dichte, für den Menschen undurchdringliche Jungwuchs, in dem er sich wunderbar verbergen kann. Im Sommer hingegen bietet das Halmenmeer der Getreidefelder die denkbar besten Tagesverstecke. Manchmal stehen nur mehr wenige Erdbaue zur Verfügung, vor allem bei hoher Fuchsdichte. Dann können auch vom Menschen geschaffene Bauten als Unterschlupf dienen. Unter Scheunen oder in trockenen Abwasserrohren hat schon mancher Fuchs mit Erfolg seine Jungen großgezogen. Füchse in der Stadt In vielen Millionenstädten, wo sich die Häusermeere von großen Parks und Friedhofsarealen unterbrochen sind und jedes der an der Straße gebauten Häuser sein Privatgärtchen hat, existieren die höchsten Fuchsdichten der Welt. Wissenschaftler errechneten, dass es in Bristol sage und schreibe sechzehn Füchse pro Quadratkilometer gibt, drei- bis viermal soviel wie die bisher höchstens Werte auf dem Kontinent. Ein weiterer Populationszuwachs ist nicht mehr möglich, Zu- und Abgänge halten sich, in Folge der hohen Konkurrenz unter den Tieren um Raum und Nahrung, die Waage. Bei der Bevölkerung sind die Füchse sehr populär und stoßen meist auf Sympathie. Viele Leute stellen ihnen Futter im Garten bereit. Mancher Tierfreund ist stolz auf seinen Fuchsbau im Garten und nimmt alljährlich an der Aufzucht der Welpen regen Anteil. Zwar sind die Füchse auch dort ausschließlich im Schutze der Dunkelheit aktiv, aber dann zeigen viele keinerlei Angst vor den Hausbewohnern. Ein Grund für die Eroberung der Städte ist die Tatsache, dass die Füchse hier nicht gejagt werden. Dennoch hat der Stadtfuchs keine hohe Lebenserwartung. Schuld ist der dichte Autoverkehr, der das Überqueren von Straßen zum risikoreichen Unterfangen werden lässt. So wundert es nicht, dass die meisten Füchse vor Erreichen des zweiten Lebensjahrs unter den Rädern eines Autos enden. Seit auch in der Kulturlandschaft Mitteleuropas die Tollwut erfolgreich engedämmt werden konnte, wachsen hierzulande die Fuchsbestände ebenfalls an. Die Jägerschaft sieht es mit Grauen; sie übersieht offenbar, dass es noch andere ökologische Faktoren gibt, die dem Fuchsbestand Grenzen setzen. Kein Lebewesen kann sich ins Unendliche vermehren. In der Schweiz etwa, wo im letzten Jahr wieder über 30.000 Füchse erlegt wurden (die höchste Zahl seit 1968, bevor in den darauffolgenden Jahren Tollwutepidemien die Tiere heimsuchten), gibt es Zeichen dafür, dass der Fuchsbestand nicht mehr größer werden kann. Der Nachwuchs wird geringer, die Jungen sind mager und wachsen langsam heran. Dies bedeutet, dass Nahrung nicht mehr im Überfluss vorhanden ist. Ernährung Der Fuchs ist ein Allesfresser, und das hat für ihn sehr viele Vorteile: Er kann überall Nahrung finden und sich somit in jeglicher Landschaft fortpflanzen. Besonders reichhaltig ist das Nahrungsangebot dort, so sich auf Feldern und Wiesen, in Wäldern und Gärten eine Vielfalt von Tieren und Pflanzen entwickeln kann. Der Fuchs hat aber noch eine andere günstige Eigenschaft: Er nimmt ohne viel Federlesens diejenige Nahrung auf, die gerade günstig im Angebot steht, und erweist sich so als klassischer Opportunist. Je häufiger, je verbreiteter in der Landschaft und je zugänglicher, desto attraktiver ist ihm die Beute. Ebenso von Bedeutung ist der Energiegehalt, die Verwertbarkeit und die Verfügbarkeit, über das ganze Jahr gerechnet. Was Wunder, dass sich der Fuchs auf Feldmäuse spezialisiert hat, denn sie erfüllen die meisten der eben genannten Faktoren! Sein schlechter Ruf als Gänsedieb besteht also keineswegs zu Recht. Als Allesfresser geht der Rotfuchs auch auf Nahrungssuche in Abfalltonnen, Mülldeponien oder ähnlichen Plätzen mit fressbaren Abfällen. Selbst Kompost kann der Rotfuchs verwerten. Über die Menge an Nahrung, die pro Woche gefressen wird, liegen nur Daten aus der Gefangenschaft vor. Demnach benötigt ein adulter Rotfuchs 2,3 Kilogramm an Fleisch pro Woche. Bei Füchsinnen mit Nachwuchs im Alter von 5 bis 8 Wochen beträgt die Nahrungsmenge 1,4 Kilogramm pro Woche, eine Fähe mit Nachwuchs im Alter von 9 bis 12 Wochen rund 1,9 Kilogramm und ein Weibchen mit Nahrung in einem Alter von mehr als 12 Wochen etwa 2,5 Kilogramm pro Woche. Mäuse Viele seiner Verhaltensweisen zeigen, wie sehr sich der Fuchs im Laufe der Zeit an die Maus als seine Hauptbeute angepasst hat. Die weitaus meisten Mäuse leben in Wiesengebieten, weil sie sich von den Wurzeln der Gräser ernähren. Wiesenflächen sind daher die wichtigsten Jagdbiotope des Fuchses. Mäuse sind tag- und nachtaktiv, somit kann der Fuchs sie zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten erbeuten. Allerdings ist er meistens nur nachtaktiv, um eine Begegnung mit dem tagaktiven Menschen zu vermeiden. Mäuse gibt es zu jeder Jahreszeit, sie sind relativ leicht zu erbeuten, können ganz hinuntergeschluckt und bis auf den Zahnschmelz und die Haare restlos verdaut werden. Wildkaninchen In manchen Regionen Europas, so etwa in den Dünengebieten der Nordsee, stellen http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Lesenswert3.png Wildkaninchen (Oryctolagus cuniculus) die Hauptbeute für den Fuchs dar. Auch sie fallen nicht in den Winterschlaf und kommen das ganze Jahr über zahlreich vor, sind relativ leicht zu überwältigen und ebenfalls von hohem Energiegehalt. Leider - vom Standpunkt des Fuchses aus - ist das in Europa einstmals weit verbreitete Kaninchen in seinen Beständen, aufgrund der Kaninchenseuche, stark vermindert worden oder vielerorts gänzlich verschwunden. Regenwürmer Vor Allem in Wiesenböden gibt es Regenwürmer (Lumbricidae) wie beispielsweise den http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Lesenswert3.png Tauwurm (Lumbricus terrestris) in enormen Mengen. Sie bilden eine energiereiche Nahrung, weil sie sehr fett- und proteinhaltig sind und vom Fuchs, bis auf die Chitinborsten und den Darminhalt, restlos verdaut werden können. In gewissen Gebieten Südenglands machen sie 60 Prozent seiner Nahrung aus. Als nachtaktives Tier kommt der Regenwurm nur bei Dunkelheit an die Erdoberfläche. Er ist auf mildes und feuchtes Klima angewiesen und bei Frost und Trockenheit bleibt er im Boden. Feldhase und Wildgeflügel Neben Nagetieren wie den Feldhasen stehen vor allem http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Exzellent3.png Vögel (Aves) wie Hühnervögel (Galliformes), Sperlingsvögel (Passeriformes), Taubenvögel (Columbiformes) und Gänsevögel (Anseriformes) weit oben auf der Speisekarte. Hase mag der Fuchs zwar sehr gern, doch er macht bereits in seinem ersten Lebensjahr die Erfahrung, dass ein ausgewachsenes, gesundes Tier unerreichbar für ihn ist. So erbeutet er hauptsächlich junge Hasen, die in den ersten Lebenstagen von der Häsin in der Ackerfurche allein gelassen werden, oder durch Krankheit und Alter geschwächte Tiere. Dasselbe gilt für Wildgeflügel wie http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Exzellent3.png Rebhuhn (Perdix perdix), Ente oder http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Lesenswert3.png Fasan (Phasianus colchicus). Auch sie sind schwierig zu erbeuten und fallen dem Fuchs höchstens zur Brutzeit zum Opfer, wenn sie in ihren Bodennestern sitzen. Raben und Krähen (Corvus) gegenüber hat der Fuchs übrigens eine besondere Jagdstrategie entwickelt. Er stellt sich tot und wartet, bis die Krähen es vor Neugier nicht mehr aushalten und ganz nahe herankommen. Wenn er nun schnell genug ist, kann er eine Krähe erbeuten. Rehe Nur ganz junge Rehkitze, die noch nicht zur Flucht fähig sind, können vom Fuchs im Gras aufgestöbert und zu seinen Jungen in den Bau geschleppt werden. Ausgewachsene Tiere kann er nicht überwältigen, im Gegenteil setzen sie sich sogar höchst aggressiv zur Wehr und schlagen den Fuchs in die Flucht. Nur wenn sie alt, krank oder verletzt sind, hat er eine Chance, ihrer habhaft zu werden. Meistens begnügt er sich mit Überresten toter Rehe, und das weitgehend nur im Winter, wenn das Nahrungsangebot knapp ist. Dann wird er zum Aasfresser und scheut sich auch nicht, auf Bauernhöfen nach Abfällen zu suchen. Gänse Hühnervögel (Galliformes), Gänse (Anserinae) und Enten (Anatinae) sind so leicht zu erbeuten, dass der Fuchs sozusagen nicht widerstehen kann. Bevorzugt stiehlt er sie während der Welpenaufzuchtszeit im Frühjahr. Das ist für ihn ökonomischer, da es sich dann eher lohnt, ein größeres Beutetier zu den Jungen zu schleppen als entsprechend viele Mäuse. Ein Kilogramm Huhn entspricht etwa 50 Feldmäusen. Fähen gehen sogar das Risiko ein, am Tage ein Huhn zu stehlen und damit übers Feld zu laufen - und das mehrmals hintereinander. In der übrigen Zeit des Jahres bevorzugt der Fuchs Feldmäuse, denn sie kann er ganz hinunterschlucken. Bei größeren Beutetieren braucht er einfach mehr Zeit, um an die verwertbaren Teile heranzukommen. Vögel müssen zuerst gerupft, Hasen oder Rehen das Fell abgezogen werden. Während der Zubereitung des Fuchsmahles kann ein Konkurrent erscheinen und die Beute streitig machen. Größere Beutetiere sind außerdem weit weniger häufig als Mäuse, so dass auch der Aufwand für die Suche beträchtlicher wäre. Sonstige Beutetiere Neben den bereits angesprochenen Beutetieren konnten auch zahlreiche andere Beutetiere nachgewiesen werden. Dazu gehören juvenile Europäische Rehe (Capreolus capreolus) (Cederlund & Lindström, 1983), Nordamerikanische Waschbären(Procyon lotor), Bisamratten (Ondatra zibethicus), Virginia-Opossums (Didelphis virginiana) (Borkowski, 1994) und juvenile Eismeer-Ringelrobben (Pusa hispida) (Andriashek & Spencer, 1989). Darüber hinaus werden auch kleinere Kriechtiere(Reptilia), http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Exzellent3.png Insekten (Insecta) und Fische (Actinopterygii). Obst Trauben frisst der Fuchs für sein Leben gern, wenn sie ihm nicht zu sauer sind. Immer wieder erstaunt die Tatsache, dass der Fuchs, der bekanntlich zu den Raubtieren zählt, sich vor allem im Sommer und im Herbst zum großen Teil auch von Früchten ernährt. Besonders versessen ist er auf süße Früchte wie Kirschen, Zwetschgen oder Mirabellen, in den Alpengebieten sind es Heidelbeeren. Süße Früchte enthalten Kohlenhydrate, die am Aufbau von Fettreserven beteiligt sind. 500 Gramm und mehr an Gewicht kann sich der Fuchs mit Hilfe von Obst für die kargere Winterszeit zulegen. Beute auf Vorrat Beute auf Vorrat erlegen heißt für den Rotfuchs, in fetten Zeiten für magere vorzusorgen. Ein größeres Tier, das er nicht auf einmal fressen kann, zerlegt er und versteckt die Teile an verschiedenen Orten. Aber auch mit einer Maus macht er das, wenn er nach erfolgreicher Jagd keinen Bissen mehr hinunterbringt. Vorratskammern werden hauptsächlich da angelegt, wo der Fuchs leicht graben und seine Spuren wieder verwischen kann. Auf einem Acker zum Beispiel oder im Waldboden scharrt er ein etwa zehn Zentimeter tiefes Loch, legt die Beute hinein und drückt sie mit der Schnauze fest. Dann wird die Erde sorgfältig zurückgeschoben und festgeklopft. Auch Laub und und sonstiges Material kommen wieder an ihren Platz. Es ist erstaunlich, wie genau es der Fuchs damit nimmt, und wie bedacht er vorgeht, um keinerlei Spuren zu hinterlassen. Später stöbert er die Verstecke mit der Nase auf. Deswegen vergräbt er die Futterreste auch nicht so tief. Natürlich bekommen das auch Artgenossen oder andere Tiere mit , zum Beispiel Krähen und Elstern, die Aas lieben, und bedienen sich daran. Mit ungebetenen Gästen scheint der Fuchs aber zu rechnen und weiß sich auch zu helfen. Er legt nie einen großen Vorrat an, sondern immer mehrere kleine Verstecke. So bleibt doch das eine oder andere Versteck ungeplündert. Fortpflanzung Füchse sind saisonal monogam. Sie paaren sich nur einmal im Jahr. Da der Rüde von Dezember bis Anfang April befruchtungsfähig ist, die Fähe hingegen nur ein bis sechs Tage empfängnisbereit, muss er sich ganz schön ins Zeug legen, um ihre Abwehr bis genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt überwunden zu haben. In Australien erstreckt sich die Paarungszeit von Juni bis in den Oktober hinein (Ryan, 1976). <7> Damit Füchse, die normalerweise einzelgängerisch leben, einander in der weiten Landschaft finden, bedarf es einiger Signale und Botschaften. Die Fähe produziert Duftlockstoffe, die über den Urin und wahrscheinlich auch über die Viole ausgesendet werden. Das passiert etwa zwei Wochen vor ihrer Empfängnisbereitschaft. Der Rüde reagiert darauf mit dem typischen Ranzbellen. Werbung Zuerst muss der Einzelgänger Fuchs seine Scheu vor einem fremden Artgenossen überwinden. Die Fähe gibt sich spröde und wehrt den Rüden mit gefletschten Zähnen ab. Der Rüde beschwichtigt die Fähe, indem er ihr den Hals zuwendet. Im Übrigen folgt er ihr auf Schritt und Tritt und lässt sie nicht aus den Augen. Rivalen, die sich der Auserkorenen nähern wollen, werden vehement verjagt. Aber auch mit ihr kommt es hin und wieder zu kurzen Streitereien. Dabei stemmen sich Rüde und Fähe gegenseitig die Vorderpfoten auf die Brust und stehen sich auf den Hinterbeinen mit weit aufgerissenen Mäulern minutenlang gegenüber. Im Lauf der Zeit werden sie sich vertrauter, liegen immer öfter nahe beieinander und belecken und beknabbern sich zärtlich. Paarung Empfängnisbereit ist die Fähe nur ein bis sechs Tage lang. Das ist in der Regel von Januar bis zum Februar der Fall, kann sich jedoch auch, je weiter nördlich die Füchse leben, bis in den März hinein verschieben. Wenn es soweit ist, legt der Rüde der Fähe die Vorderpfote auf den Rücken, worauf sie ihren Schwanz beiseite biegt. Sofort reitet er auf und vollzieht die Kopulation in wenigen Sekunden. Danach hängen die Tiere wie alle Hundeartigen 26 bis 67 Minuten aneinander (Pearson & Bassett, 1946), bedingt durch die Schwellung des Penis' innerhalb der Vagina. Es folgen weitere Begattungen, dies erhöht den Erfolg der Befruchtung. Mitunter paart sich der Rüde auch mit anderen Fähen beziehungsweise die Fähe mit fremden Rüden. Auf diese Weise kann es zu einem Wurf mit Welpen von verschiedenen Vätern kommen. Tragzeit Anfangs ist die Füchsin durch ihre Trächtigkeit in keiner Weise eingeschränkt. Den Wurfbau, den sie schon zu Beginn des Winters ausgewählt hat, sucht sie nun regelmäßig auf. Noch duldet sie die Nähe des Rüden. Doch je näher die Geburt rückt, desto öfter will sie allein sein. Die Tragzeit dauert nur 51 bis 53 (52) Tage (Voigt, 1987). <9> Etwa ab dem 30. Tag schwellen ihre Zitzen an und die Fähe wird zusehends dicker. Ab dem 40. Tag fallen die Bauchhaare aus, damit die Zitzen freiliegen. Die Fähe unterstützt das mit Ausreißen und Ablecken. Die Höhle polstert sie nicht, wie andere Wildtiere, mit Nistmaterial aus, . Geburt Spätestens mit Einsetzen der Wehen zieht sich die Fähe in den Bau zurück. Sobald das erste Junge geboren ist, befreit sie es von der Fruchthaut, durchbeißt die Nabelschnur und bettet es nahe der Zitzen in ihr Fell. Das Ganze dauert nicht länger als zwei bis drei Minuten. Wurfgröße Meistens sind es vier bis sechs Junge, es können aber auch bis zu neun und mehr sein. Nach Coszczynski (1989a) kann die Wurfgröße ein bis zwölf Jungtiere betragen. Die Wurfgröße hängt im Wesentlichen vom Nahrungsangebot ab, das allerdings bei hoher Fuchsdichte schlecht sein kann. Gibt es wenig zu fressen, ist die Fähe selbst schwach und kann nur wenige Junge austragen. In Kanada konnte eine maximale Wurfgröße von 14 Jungtieren nachgewiesen werden (Voigt, 1987). Das Geschlechtsverhältnis der Jungen liegt bei etwa 1:1 (Storm, 1976). Das Geburtsgewicht liegt, je nach Geschlecht, zwischen 105,2 und 117,8 Gramm. Die Gesamtlänge beträgt durchschnittlich 21,1 Zentimeter, die Schwanzlänge 6,7 Zentimeter, die Hinterfußlänge 3,2 Zentimeter und die Ohrlänge rund 1,3 Zentimeter (Storm & Ables, 1968). Aufzucht Die Füchsin ist eine fürsorgliche Mutter. In den ersten Tagen verlässt sie ihre Jungen nicht. Warm eingebettet in ihr Fell verbringen die Kleinen ihr Dasein mit Trinken und Schlafen. Noch sind ihre Augen geschlossen und sie sehen mit ihrem samtartigen, dunklen Fell eher wie Maulwürfe aus. Zum Trinken arbeiten sie sich, mit der Schnauze tastend, zu den Zitzen vor und regen den Milchfluss durch Treteln mit den Vorderpfoten, dem so genannten Milchtritt, an. Wenn die Fähe nach einigen Tagen hin und wieder den Bau verlässt, kuscheln sich die Welpen auf dem blanken Boden sofort eng aneinander, um möglichst wenig Körperwärme zu verlieren. Zurückgekehrt rollt sich die Füchsin um die Kleinen und stubst sie mit der Nase ins Fell und zu den Zitzen. Die Augen der Jungtiere öffnen sich erstmals im Alter von gut drei Wochen. Die Fuchsrüden versorgen ihre Fähen mit Futter, solange sie mit dem Säugen der Jungen beschäftigt sind. Auch später bleiben sie der Familie treu und tragen für die hungrigen Jungen fleißig Beute herbei. Es gibt aber auch alleinerziehende Fähen. Dann ist entweder der Rüde durch Jagd oder Unfall getötet worden oder er hat noch eine andere Füchsin begattet und versorgt deren Wurf. Manchmal kann man vor einem Bau junge Füchse aus zwei verschiedenen Würfen beobachten. Möglicherweise ist ein Wurf in einem Nachbarbau verwaist und wurde nun von der Fähe adoptiert. Oder zwei Füchsinnen (meistens verwandte Tiere) ziehen gemeinsam ihre Würfe auf. Spielen und Lernen In der dritten Lebenswoche öffnen sich die Augen der Welpen und die Fähe nimmt wieder ihr Jagdleben auf. Sie kehrt jedoch in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Säugen zurück, spielt auch mit den Jungen, leckt die Ohren und Afterregion sauber und frisst die Ausscheidungen der Jungen. Sobald die Milchzähne der jungen Füchse durchstoßen, kauen sie auf allem Möglichen herum, saugen und nagen an Fleischbröckchen und lernen den Geschmack von Blut und Fleisch kennen, wenn die Eltern frische Beute herbeitragen. Ungefähr im Alter von 25 Tagen beginnt ein wichtiger Abschnitt in ihrer Entwicklung. Noch vollkommen unkontrolliert in ihren Bewegungen, tragen sie wilde Beißereien aus und kämpfen miteinander. Das hat nichts Niedliches an sich, sondern es geht darum, eine straffe Hierarchie innerhalb des Wurfes auszufechten. Am Ende ist die Rangordnung festgelegt und hat zur Folge, dass der Schwächere dem Stärkeren das Futter überlassen muss. Ein brutaler Prozess, in dem jedoch klar umrissen wird, dass in der Natur nur die Stärksten auch die besten Überlebenschancen haben. Mit vier Wochen verlassen die Jungen zum ersten Mal den Bau. Zuvor sind sie in den Röhren auf Entdeckung gegangen und haben sich auch immer wieder in die Nähe des Ausgangs gewagt. Von der vorherigen Aggressivität ist nichts mehr zu bemerken und sie sind wie wollige Säckchen, die verspielt hinter der Schwanzspitzeder Geschwister hertapsen. Im Spiel trainieren die Jungen ihre Muskeln, lernen ihre Bewegungen koordinieren und üben spätere Verhaltensweisen ein. Ihre Aktivitäten wirken individuell je nach Charakter. Inzwischen ist die Fellfarbe von dunklen Tönen über Sandfarben in Fuchsrot übergegangen. Die Fähe hat die Jungen entwöhnt und geht immer mehr ihrer eigenen Wege. Die Eltern bringen nun auch lebende Beute, an der die Jungen das Fangen, Zupacken und den Todesbiss üben. Der Stärkste sichert sich den fettesten Brocken, die zu kurz Gekommenen versuchen, diesen ihm abzujagen. Der Kampf ums Futter sowie Streitigkeiten werden von lautem Keckern begleitet. Spiele jedoch verlaufen lautlos, möglicherweise, um nicht unnötig Feinde aufmerksam zu machen. Umzug im Sommer Ende Mai, Anfang Juni zieht die Fähe mit ihrem Wurf um. Die Jungen sind zwischen zwei und drei Monate alt und werden nun daran gewöhnt, sich in der offenen Landschaft zu bewegen. Bis dahin hatten sie zusammen mit der Mutter oder auch selbständig nur kurze Ausflüge auf eine nahegelegene Wiese unternommen. Ihr Quartier beziehen sie in Getreidefeldern, dort sind sie sicher vor Menschen. Immer mehr stellen sie sich jetzt auf die fuchsüblichen Zeiten in der Dämmerung und Nacht ein. Nach wie vor spielen sie zusammen, doch mit zunehmender Unabhängigkeit geht jeder seiner eigenen Wege. Zuweilen schließen sie sich einem Elterntier an und sehen beim Mäusefangen zu. Abgucken muss sich das der Jungfuchs jedoch nicht, da ihm das Beutegreifen angeboren ist. Im Großen und Ganzen ist die Sommerzeit eine unbeschwerte Zeit. Solange die Vegetation hoch steht, sind die Füchse vor dem Jäger relativ sicher und das Nahrungsangebot ist mit Käfern (Coleoptera),Regenwürmern (Lumbricidae), Grashüpfern (Orthoptera), Mäusen, süßem Obst und Beeren reichhaltig. Abwanderungszeit Die Abwanderungszeit wird auch als Dispersalphase bezeichnet. Im Herbst beginnt ein wichtiger Abschnitt im Leben eines Jungfuchses: Mit einsetzender Geschlechtsreife geraten die Jungrüden in immer heftigere Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Vater, müssen jedoch als Schwächere das Feld räumen. Da auch die Jungfähen nicht mehr geduldet werden, wandern die Jungen schließlich aus dem Revier ihrer Eltern aus. Biologisch gesehen hat diese Trennung einen Sinn: Einmal wird damit die Inzucht vermieden, zum Anderen werden Gebiete, in denen es weniger Füchse gibt, wieder dichter besiedelt. Die Abwanderung findet zwischen September und November statt. In diesem Zeitraum packt die Jungfüchse eine regelrechte Wanderlust. Oft haben sie schon vorher Ausflüge in Nachbargebiete unternommen, sind bisher aber immer wieder ins Revier der Eltern zurückgekehrt. Kaum ist die Dämmerung heraufgekrochen, machen sich die Füchse auf den Weg. Sie laufen ziemlich schnell entlang von Tälern, Waldrändern und Flüssen. Dabei meiden sie große Waldgebiete und Siedlungen, durchschwimmen jedoch kleinere Flüsse oder benutzen Brücken, falls welche vorhanden sind. Sie überqueren auch Autobahnen, werden allerdings häufig überfahren. Zuweilen halten sie sich auch an Eisenbahndämme. Nachdem sie genügend Entfernung zwischen sich und ihre Eltern gebracht haben (das können wenige Kilometer sein, aber auch mehr als 100 Kilometer), wird ihre Fortbewegungsgeschwindigkeit langsamer. Jetzt streunen sie scheinbar ziellos umher, schnüffeln an allen Markierungen, die sie finden, und sammeln sozusagen Informationen. Auf diese Weise bringen sie in Erfahrung, welche Füchse hier wohnen, Rüden oder Fähen, ob genügend Baue vorhanden sind, ob das Nahrungsangebot ausreicht und ob sich das Gebiet zur Ansiedlung eignet. Möglicherweise lassen sie sich dann in diesem Gebiet nieder, freunden sich mit einem anderen (andersgeschlechtlichen) jungen Fuchs an und haben in etwa einer Woche eine neue Heimat gefunden. Füchse hingegen, die sich nicht gut durchsetzen können, wandern noch eine Weile lang unstet umher und haben Schwierigkeiten, sich für ein Gebiet zu entscheiden. Meist werden sie von einem stärkeren Rivalen verjagt und müssen sich wieder auf die Suche machen. Diese Füchse haben es schwer, müssen Hunger leiden und können vorzeitig sterben.. Lebenserwartung und Mortalität Rotfüchse können in Freiheit ein Alter von etwa 8,6 Jahren erreichen (Allen & Sargeant, 1993). Die mittlere Lebenserwartung liegt bei 6 Jahren (Storm, 1976). Jungfüchse sterben vor Allem im ersten Lebensjahr, die meisten noch vor dem ersten Herbst. Sie sterben aufgrund von Krankheiten, Fallen oder durch Prädatoren. Prädatoren Dem Rotfuchs als Raubtier stellen in allen Verbreitungsgebieten größere Raubtiere nach. Hier sind insbesondere der http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Exzellent3.png Wolf (Canis lupus) (Mech, 1970), der Kojote (Canis latrans) (Sargeant & Allen, 1989), der Puma (Puma concolor) (Currier, 1983), der http://tierdoku.com/index.php?title=Bild:Lesenswert3.png Europäische Luchs (Lynx lynx) (Stephenson, 1991), der Rotluchs (Lynx rufus) (Petraborg & Gunvalson, 1962) und verwilderte Haushunde (Storm, 1976) zu nennen. Kategorie:Afghanistan Kategorie:Albanien Kategorie:Algerien Kategorie:Andorra Kategorie:Armenien Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Aserbaidschan Kategorie:Bangladesch Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Bhutan Kategorie:Bosnien und Herzegowina Kategorie:Bulgarien Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Kroatien Kategorie:Zypern Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Ägypten Kategorie:Estland Kategorie:Finnland Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Georgien Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Griechenland Kategorie:Grönland Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Island Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Iran Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:Italien Kategorie:Japan Kategorie:Jordanien Kategorie:Kasachstan Kategorie:Nordkorea Kategorie:Südkorea Kategorie:Kirgisistan Kategorie:Lettland Kategorie:Libanon Kategorie:Libyen Kategorie:Liechtenstein Kategorie:Litauen Kategorie:Luxemburg Kategorie:Mazedonien Kategorie:Malta Kategorie:Monaco Kategorie:Mongolei Kategorie:Montenegro Kategorie:Marokko Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:Nepal Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Norwegen Kategorie:Pakistan Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Portugal Kategorie:Rumänien Kategorie:Russland Kategorie:San Marino Kategorie:Serbien Kategorie:Slowakei Kategorie:Slowenien Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Schweiz Kategorie:Syrien Kategorie:Tadschikistan Kategorie:Tunesien Kategorie:Türkei Kategorie:Turkmenistan Kategorie:Usbekistan Kategorie:England Kategorie:Wales Kategorie:Schottland Kategorie:Nordirland Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Neuseeland